A Truth to Be Found
I awoke, or rather, I opened my eyes only to find myself lost in the midst of cold, deceiving darkness. For some odd reason I felt that I should first try and recall the past. I scoured my memory for some type of answer. At first what I saw was blurry, and distorted, but soon everything seemed crystal clear. I saw myself making my way up my apartment stairs with a blood splattered face, and a sweat drenched shirt. Next thing I knew my memory skipped to me finally making my way into my bedroom, and then throwing something onto the bed that, I couldn’t make out before tossing myself onto my clean sheets. Next thing I knew… I was here. I didn’t even get a second to ponder before a blinding light squeezed the moister out of my eyes, and a thick smoke curled around my lungs, choking me. Once I could finally open my eyes again, I saw something on top of the smoldering ash, and dwindling flames from whatever kind of explosion happened just moments ago in front of me, something unexplainable, something that was changing shape, and colour every waking second. Although this… Thing was strange, and even a little scary looking at times, I found an odd comfort in, It’s presence. I stood there, and stared for a moment before asking, without thinking, “Who are you?” Almost before I could finish my question, a metallic-like hand began growing in front of the figure in front of me. I stood there in shock, as two fingers pointed towards me. Nothing happened after that, and after what felt like hours, I finally took a step forward only to be stopped by the voices of thousands of men, and women bellowing, “Monster”. I retracted my step, due to a fresh surge of fear that pummeled through my heart like a boulder. Suddenly that odd comfort I felt in, It’s presence had washed away like my memory. I fell to my knees with burning eyes, and bleeding eardrums. All the voices hurt my head so badly that I wanted to just rip my ears off. Soon enough all the voices stopped, though. I removed my hands from my irritated ears, and stood up while reaching down into my pockets searching for something to escape this darkness with, but instead I found something sharp, and rigid. As I ran my finger across the tip of what seemed to be some sort of hunting knife, I felt the sweet sensation that is pain race its way up my arm. I knew what I had to do. I reached my cold sweat drenched palm towards the blade’s hilt, next clamping my fingers around it. Holding my breath I swiftly pulled out the knife, and made a dash for whatever that thing was in front of me. I squeezed my eyelids tight, bracing for impact. A cacophony was heard, and the next thing I knew, I was somewhere completely white, and unknown. My arms were still held up holding the now frozen knife. My eyes ran their way up to the tip of the blade, which was pinned inside of someone’s head. It was someone, I knew, someone very close to me. I snapped my arms back, and studied the face in front of me. To my surprise, I saw myself pinned up against the bland white air, except it wasn’t me. It had all the same facial features as me, and the same rough hairstyle, but there was something wrong. Oil coded beads replaced my normally sky blue eyes, and my teeth was replaced with forks, and knives foreshadowing a crooked smile. I inhaled a deep breath, and blinked. When I opened my eyes the “man” in front of me was gone, and left nothing, but bitter emptiness behind. I turned around only to find another person lying there in the blank whiteness. I walked towards him cautiously remembering the fear I felt when that hand pointed towards me. This was another person I recognized, but in a different way. For no known reason to me I felt an unmatched anger towards this man. As I reached his side, I let my hand touch his arm lightly, and everything started coming back to me so abruptly. I remembered it all. So that’s what this is all about… Now I get it,” I stated aloud. I knew what I had to do if I ever wanted to escape. I lifted the surprisingly light man, and threw him into the air. To no surprise he just floated higher and higher until he faded away into the bright white. I stood there for a second full of joy that I might be able to finally leave this place, and rest yet I also found myself tearing up due to waves of anguish crashing into me knowing what I did. I don’t know if that thing I met was Karma itself, or just my own inner monster, but whatever it was I’ve paid the price, and have taken his place on deaths row. News At Eleven “18 year old, Jackson Mcfarland was found dead this morning on his bed with a gun beside his head, but there was no evidence found that linked his death to the gun. Doctors are saying that he died of natural causes that are unknown for the time being. In other news 52 year old, Nathan Mcfarland has survived a deadly attempted murder, which involved a gunshot to the head that was allegedly given to him from his son, Jackson Mcfarland. Doctors are saying it was a miracle. Unfortunately that’s all the time we have tonight please join us next time at news at 11, goodnight.” Category:Mental Illness